Power
by T2 Angel
Summary: Abbie touches Pandora's Box but a strange effect occurs and she absorbs the Box's powers. What happens when Abbie has the all of the power of the Hidden One and Pandora and can Ichabod and Jenny save her soul? One-shot. Ichabbie.


**Power**

This was it. The moment Abbie knew, in her heart, was coming. She felt it ever since the Box leeched for her soul in the Catacombs. She knew this was the only way. She touched the box but she felt something different. She could sense what the Box wanted was her soul but could feel as though she didn't have to offer it.

"Leftenant?" Ichabod asked.

Instead of her soul being absorbed, Abbie flowed the power of the Box into herself. Her eyes started glowing as the power radiated around her body.

"Abbie?" Jenny asked.

Abbie could feel it. She had the power. All of it. The Hidden One's, Pandora's, and the various powers Pandora had captured to power the Box. She looked at her enemies. "What was it you two wanted to do? Enslave mankind? Wipe us out?"

"Abigail…" Pandora said.

"You."

Pandora stopped.

"You shut the hell up."

The Hidden One growled. "No! That belongs to me! Release those powers, you stupid girl!"

Abbie raised her hand, flowing her powers to grab the Hidden One by the neck. He struggled to breathe then realized that he couldn't move at all.

"Stupid, huh?"

The Hidden One struggled but all he was doing was making her grip tighter.

"You know, there's a movie like this, called _Carrie_. Girl has powers all her life but it takes one… _single_ … incident to send her over the edge. You tried killing me, my sister, and my best friend. You killed my sister's boyfriend, a man she loves, a good man."

The Hidden One growled.

"That's more than one incident, you son of a bitch. Go to hell!" She made a fist and the Hidden One screamed in pain before his body collapsed on itself and crumbled into dust.

Abbie and Jenny stared in amazement at Abbie's feat. She could hardly believe she did it herself as she was breathing hard.

Stunned by the events, Pandora stared at where her lover had once been. She decided it was better to cut her losses and she quietly tried to leave. She moved towards one of the cavern entrances when her entire body seized up.

"Where in the hell do you think you're going?" Abbie asked.

She levitated Pandora up and brought her before her.

"Abbie, please," Pandora begged.

"Leftenant," Ichabod said. "We've won. It's over."

"Not yet," Abbie said, staring at Pandora.

"Abbie, please," Pandora repeated. "I'll leave. I'll never come back. I swear it! I sweat it! Please!"

"'Please'." Abbie scoffed. "How many people said 'please' to you? To your boyfriend? How many innocent people did you kill with the same power I've got now?!"

Pandora couldn't answer.

"And you what? You want mercy? Where was mercy for Joe?"

"I couldn't… I didn't…"

"Have a choice? No, you had one, bitch. And you chose to kill. You chose destruction."

"Forgive me."

Abbie stared at her, hatred and vengeance in her eyes. She considered Pandora's words for a long time, leaving Ichabod and Jenny to worry.

"Abbie…" Jenny whispered.

"You want forgiveness?" Abbie spread her fingers apart and wave of light washed over Pandora then Abbie let her drop to the ground.

Pandora started shaking and wheezing as she struggled to even push herself up on her hands and knees. "What… what did you to me?"

"I took away your powers and made sure you could never get any again. And if you want to keep living, you do one last thing."

"What?"

"Keep your ass out of Sleepy Hollow. 'Cause if you _ever_ come back… you're dead." Abbie waved her hand and Pandora faded away.

Jenny looked around. "Abbie." She looked back at her sister. "Where'd you send her?"

"Russia, I think. Like really cold Russia." Abbie paused. "She'll be fine. Someone'll find her. But… she won't know who she is."

"What do you mean?" Ichabod asked.

"I wiped her memory."

"Abbie!" Jenny shouted, aghast.

"She'll live, Jenny! There's… a car passing right now. She'll live and it's more than what she deserves!"

Jenny backed down as she found it really hard to disagree with her.

Abbie regained herself and she looked around. "Oh, God…" she exhaled.

"What?" Ichabod asked.

"So much," Abbie said in wonder. "I can see and feel so much. I can see Sleepy Hollow. I can the past. I can see the present."

"The future?" Jenny asked.

Abbie shook her head. "Too hazy. I can only see the past so far, too." She let out a brief of laugh. "I can feel you two, hear your hearts." She looked at Jenny. "I can see you, Jenny. I can see your heart. Your strength. I can…" She stopped, looked at, and stared at Ichabod. "Love."

Ichabod's breath caught in his chest. He looked around, nervously.

"You… love me," Abbie said, amazed.

"I'm sorry, what?" Jenny asked.

"Crane." Abbie took a step toward him, "You… you're in love with me."

Ichabod looked away. He exhaled, accepting that the truth had come out. He looked back at her. "Yes."

She smiled and scoffed. "Wow. Funny. A lot just made sense. It's amazing how hindsight is 20/20. Stupid that I had to get these powers to see it." She looked at her hands, "Plenty useful, though."

"You don't need those. You've done it. You've saved us."

She looked up at him, "And what about the next time? And the next? Seven years and we're not even half way through."

"But this isn't you, Abbie," Jenny walked toward her. "If I hadn't have said anything, you would've killed Pandora."

"She deserved it."

"Yeah, maybe. But you don't usually make decisions like that, especially when she was begging on her knees."

"She deserved it!"

"Yes," Ichabod said.

The Mills girls looked at him.

"Yes. She did. But, in the end, you did the right thing."

Abbie jerked her head back.

"Granted, yes, you made her forget herself and take away her powers. Justified, I agree. But you could've eradicated her. But you didn't."

"You see? I can do some good."

"You already do. You don't need to risk yourself with power to do more."

"What do you mean?"

Ichabod walked over and placed his hands on her shoulders, "You have seen what this much power can do. What it did to Pandora, what it did to…" He took a breath. "What it did to Katrina and Jeremy."

"It's not the same!" Abbie shouted.

"It is, Abbie," Jenny spoke up.

"No! They did it for evil reasons! They used that power for evil!"

"They started out doing it for love. Just like you."

Abbie paused. The rational part of her was struggling to agree with Jenny. "But… all we could do. I could probably see the threats coming! We can be ready! No more waiting then reacting! We won't lose anyone anymore!"

"We'll lose you, Abbie," Jenny said. "And not a thing in the world is worth that."

"But… Jenny…"

"It's not worth it, sis. Yeah, I lost Joe. But… you… not you, too. And not to this." Jenny looked at Ichabod then back at Abbie. "And not when you have… so much you can go home to."

Abbie looked at Ichabod then back at Jenny. "But I can protect him, now! And you!"

"Yes, you have power now," Ichabod said. "You have all of the power in the world."

Abbie smiled a bit.

"But you're the only one strong enough to let it go."

Her smile faded, "What?"

"Let it go, Abbie."

"No! I can protect you! I can protect all of us now! Why don't you two get that?!"

"At what cost, Abbie?" Jenny asked. "All that power, you could turn into another Pandora."

"No. No, I can control it! I need them! _We_ need them!"

"We don't need you to have powers, Abbie," Ichabod said. "We need you."

Abbie stared at him.

"You now know. You can see it. You know how much I love you, I adore you. I love all there is to you. Including your strength to do the right thing. Even at the most impossible of times."

Doing the right at the most impossible of times certainly describe her now and she knew it. She looked at the ground in shame.

"Do not feel guilt. Even with powers that would make a person mad or think themselves a god, all you care about… is still protecting the ones you love. And all we care about… is you."

"Abbie, please," Jenny pleaded.

Abbie could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"Be strong. Let it go."

Abbie felt her own self raging with what to do. She struggled to remember all she had seen who used this much power and became evil. She finally remembered Katrina who claimed she loved Ichabod and maybe she did but she had the power and betrayed what she once believed in. And she did it for the love of her son. Despite her intentions, innocent people suffered. And Katrina started off with honorable intentions.

That was all she needed.

Abbie looked back at him. "Crane?" she asked as her tears fell.

"Abbie," he breathed out.

"I need your help. It's so much. I can't let it go by myself."

"Take my hand."

She took it.

"I'll carry through whatever you need for as long as you want. Let it all go."

Abbie nodded and aimed her other hand at the box and let the power flow back into it. Once all the power was out of her, she collapsed to her knees, Crane catching her on the way down. As he knelt down, holding Abbie close, Ichabod and Jenny saw the box begin to crack saw light shine from it. A moment later, the Box exploded into rays of light that shot out of the cavern. The Box then crumbled into dust.

Ichabod and Jenny looked and saw that Abbie was still breathing, just unconscious, and they both breathed a sigh of relief.

Jenny sat down, putting her back against the wall and lifting her eyes up to the cavern. "It's over."

Ichabod let a long exhale, massaging Abbie's hair. "Yes. Thank God for that."

Jenny shook her head. She looked over at Ichabod. "How long?"

Ichabod looked at her.

"Abbie. How long?"

Ichabod shook his head, "I can't confirm, definitively, when it began. It… just happened."

Jenny scoffed and smiled, "Well… good."

"'Good'?"

"Yeah, good. Just… you love her, she loves you." Jenny exhaled. "Don't ever lose that." She paused for a while. "It doesn't last nearly long enough."

"I can't but agree with you."

"If you're talking about Joe, he's alive," Abbie said, wearily.

They both looked at her, sharply.

"What?" Jenny asked, as she crawled over to them.

Abbie opened her eyes. "Yeah. I used some of the power to…" She groaned, "…move where the bullet hit him. Or where his wound was. Hard to remember which. I think I… yeah, I moved him to the hospital. Right outside so the ER will find him. I think someone was walking outside and saw him just a minute ago."

"You saved him?"

"I owe him. I owe August." She smiled at her sister. "I owe you. And I love see you happy, Jenny."

Jenny wiped her eyes as the tears started to fall.

Abbie looked up at Ichabod, "Hey."

"Hello," Ichabod smiled at her.

"So, let's… let's run through this again. The part about you being in love with me."

Ichabod blushed, furiously, causing Jenny to laugh in between her tears of joy.

Ichabod cleared his throat. "Well. Yes. That, um… it's an interesting matter…"

"On second thought, shut up and kiss me, Crane." She grabbed his coat lapel and forced him down to her. Their collided into each other and Jenny let out a brief chuckle.

After the kiss, Abbie stared into his eyes. "Mm. That was worth giving up the power for."

"Glad it was a fair trade," Ichabod smiled.

"Can we get the hell out of here now?" Abbie looked at Jenny, "We need to go make sure Joe's okay."

"Sounds like a hell of a plan," Jenny replied.

They all managed to get to their feet, Abbie being a little unsteady on her feet. Ichabod wrapped his arm around her.

"I've got you," he said.

She looked up at him.

"Always."

She smiled. "I know."

* * *

 **A/N: I really hope you guys liked this! Be sure to leave me some reviews and check out my on-going chapter story, "Sleepy Hollow: The Fated One".**

 **Thank you, all! See you soon!**


End file.
